


run with me

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 05A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear bubbles under Hayden's skin, heavy and metallic- Tracy is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run with me

Fear bubbles under Hayden's skin, heavy and metallic- Tracy is in trouble.

Her new packmate's scent is easy to grasp, to feel out- she's alone and panicked, no longer in her history class. Hayden finds her a few moments later, shaking underneath a stairwell. 

“Tracy?” she says, slowly moving to sit down next to her. “What's going on?” 

“I don't want to die again.” 

The certainty in her voice sends chills down Hayden's spine, and she crosses her arms for warmth. “You're not going to- we have a pack now, we'll be safe from the doctors.” 

“Theo used to work with them,” Tracy whispers, “don't you remember?” 

She doesn't, and Tracy looks even more scared. “I don't think I'm supposed to remember. He's going to kill me.” 

“No way,” Hayden says, squeezing her cold hand, “I'm not letting that happen.” 

Tracy looks up, pure terror seeping from her scent, and whispers, “He's _here_. Go.” 

“I'm not going to leave you here to-”

“Hayden, _please_.” 

“Both of you need to run,” Scott interrupts firmly, blocking them from their rapidly approaching alpha. 

“Come on,” Hayden says, on her feet and tugging Tracy's hand. The older girl hesitates, but follows, and they run outside, ignoring Mrs. Martin's yells for them to get back to class. They stop in the parking lot, on the opposite side. 

“Do you think-” Hayden begins, and then the door bursts open, Scott trying to hold a half-shifted Theo back. 

“Get in the car!” Tracy exclaims, unlocking her little blue car quickly, and peeling out of the parking lot. 

She barely breathes until they hit the highway, half expecting their alpha to catapult himself through the windshield somehow. 

Hayden starts laughing, more than a tad manic. “I completely forgot to study for the French quiz today, I didn't even remember about it till now.” 

Tracy cracks a smile, but her body's still tense, her senses still searching for danger. “Morrell will let you make it up, she knows.” 

“What is she?” Hayden asks curious, and Tracy feels herself relax a bit at the werewolf's ease. 

“Druid I think? I was supposed to be meeting with her, but Mrs. Martin took over- something about Eichen House.” 

“Huh, so where are we going?” 

“How much time do you have?” Tracy asks, only a tiny bit joking. 

Hayden's lips purse, and she drums her fingertips on her thighs. “Well, if we go back the doctors or Theo get us. If we keep going...” 

She doesn't finish the thought, and Tracy glances over at her. “Are- are you suggesting we run away?” 

“Yeah. Until it's safe. I can't… I can't die again. It was...” 

“I know,” Tracy says softly, “we'll just keep driving for a while.” 

Hayden nods, and smirks, pushing through the tension. “Good thing you have your license.” 

.

Tracy doesn't stop driving until the sun's gone down and come back up, and her tiredness is beginning to outweigh her adrenaline. Hayden's napping in her seat, knees tight against her chest, and arms folded as a pillow. 

They reach Kansas, and Tracy's finally beginning to feel safe. She knows they weren't followed, and they're far enough away that it shouldn't be an easy task to find them. (And they still have more ground to cover after she rests.)

“Hayden, wake up, we're at a motel.” 

Hayden's eyes blink open slowly, and she blearily looks around, yawning deeply. “Wh-ere are we?” 

“Lawrence, Kansas.” 

“Shit.”

The redneck at the counter of Kelley's Motel doesn't want to rent them a room- any room- unconvinced that Tracy's eighteen. It's pretty fair given she isn't, and she's thinking about finding a darker parking lot to sleep in, when Hayden slaps the room fee on the counter with an extra twenty. 

“We will pay in full, and more, in cash now- the only reason you don't want minors is because the rooms aren't insured if we don't pay. So we have, key please.” 

“Alrighty little lady,” he drawls, passing them a key, “213, upstairs and to the left.”

“Thank you,” Hayden says, saccharine sweet. 

Tracy waits until they're walking up the stairs, out of human hearing distance. “How did you know?” 

Hayden shrugs, her smile grim. “My older sister and I took a little road trip when I was younger.”

Tracy doesn't push, and she remembers Hayden lives with her sister now. She wonders if- no, it's best not to think about that. 

Their door creaks open to reveal queen sized bed, and a tv that looks like it's from at least twenty years ago. Hayden shrugs, “Not half bad for how cheap it was.” 

Tracy smiles, locking the door behind them. “So, anything else you picked up on those road trips?” 

“Walmart is evil and your savior,” Hayden says with a crooked smile. “We can get some cheap necessities and bundles of clothes.”

“Cool,” Tracy says, standing next to the bed and belatedly realizing she has no pajamas or anything. She's too tired to be modest, asking, “Do you mind if I strip down?” 

“Nah, I'm going to sleep too- my neck is a mess.” 

Tracy realizes she has to go to the bathroom after she's down to her underwear, so she does, washing her hands after and rinsing her mouth out twice. Her teeth still feel gross, but not super gross anymore. Back in the room, Hayden's already under the covers, eyes shut. 

She looks angelic, gorgeous in a way that feels all too breakable. Tracy shakes her head, crawling into the other side- she must be way too tired for such thoughts.

Hayden's eyes open, their faces mere inches apart, and Tracy reminds herself she's sleep deprived and not to do anything weird. 

“Wanna cuddle?” 

And it takes her a minute to realize _Hayden's_ asking _her_ , and before she can say something lame like _really? do I ever_ , Tracy nods. 

Hayden raises an eyebrow after a still minute, “Turn around then, I like being on the outside.” 

Tracy does, mouth dry, and Hayden's wrapped around her the next moment, far warmer than the motel's blankets. Tracy's sure she won't fall asleep like this- wants to remember this feeling forever- but then pure exhaustion kicks in, and she sleeps soundly without a single nightmare.


End file.
